


Nameless Lament

by Hugiraedo



Category: Argo (2012), Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 11:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15971168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hugiraedo/pseuds/Hugiraedo
Summary: 他活成了一曲无名的葬歌





	Nameless Lament

“让我猜猜。”

“你什么都不知道，对吧。”

 

他经常不知道自己在干什么。

这很矛盾。

因为从一开始他的信念便无比坚定，那就是旧世界的溃塌，新秩序的建立。

但他不免困惑。

他开始变得缓慢，变得焦躁，他在战斗中会无法判断对方的攻击意向。然后他被击倒，敲在咽喉上，令人作呕的腥甜味涌来。

他不像先前那样耐心了。

旧日的荣耀作了伪装，逐渐的，暴戾的性情冲撞开假面。没人再从光明处向他伸手，Walker静静看自己堕进黑暗里。

雇佣的杀手毫不留情。精通战斗的亚裔并不知晓自己就是幕后的资助人。这正合他的胃口，他挥拳，同样不加收敛。

疼痛是他的针剂。

他在战斗和鲜血里窥看原先的自己。

背叛将Walker残存的底限碾碎，首先是天花，濒死的受害者带着令人作呕的疤痕绝望的看着来往的医护，August去过一次，借口于巴基斯坦的叛逃追捕。隔着玻璃他看见一群将死之人，不合时宜的回忆某个人破碎的眼睛。

而后他想到了核。在面对处于病区的冰川时。特工突然意识到爆炸的镭射可以轻易取走世界三分之一的生命。

他想要的正是那样。

又或者远远不止这些。

Solomon提出的筹码让他恼火。

那个本应该永远辗转于各个国家的失败者，对他说，若要毁灭世界，先去毁灭那样一个特工。

他根本不值一提。

可竟然与新世界的建立放在了同一个天平上。

Walker爱上了给他找麻烦。在扯下对方的氧气管时，有那么一会他希望Hunt如此死掉便好。

可他总懂得克制。

将手枪放回腰间时Walker清楚自己险些与胜利擦肩而过。

Ethan看见照片的眼神中是自己已然失去的东西。那是对某个特别人的关心与爱，因而引起的恐慌，陷入的囹圄。

而他胜在此处。

他早已挣脱了囚牢。

 

雨点迟迟不来，阴沉的天气独自压抑的很。他站在人群中，远远看见那个人的前妻与孩子在前方抽泣。

咫尺距离，他却恍惚看不清对方的棺木。

牧师低沉的声音传过来。

「尘归尘，土归土」

「让往生者安宁」

Mendez没得到安宁。

他索性低垂下头，阖上了眼。

 

“你什么都不知道，对吧。”

“什么？”

Mendez噗出声调皮的气音，屋外闪电交加，屋内的火炉用噼啪声应和着。救援人员放下手里的啤酒，在昏暗的火光下看August一脸茫然。

“说不清楚，规划...？”男人一边说着一面去拿桌上的披萨，咬在嘴里还不忘吐出含糊的音节。“你在任务里也是，啊...这么说，你除了任务有什么其他想做的？”

“多的去了。”

“说一两个。”

“...”

“撒谎，小屁孩。”

“我想和你一起吃披萨。”

“嗯哼。”

“看老电影。”

“不错。”

“但我不喜欢闪电。”

“天气原因...嘿！你不会害怕闪电吧！”

他无奈的看着四十岁的纽约人脸上的表情变成了那样孩童般的惊喜。

“我现在想亲你那双唇，然后和你一起滚到地板上。”

后来他只听见Mendez轻快的笑。

 

他自然记得后来的事。

人群分散去，一个个独立的个体离开墓地的沉寂。August随着大流迈步，在无人注意时绕过一块又一块石碑，直到Mendez的妻子牵扯着幼童离开，他又卑微的返了回去。

石碑上的名字冰凉。装饰作用的天使像格外刺眼。

这里从来没有神明。

雨点降临，打在他俊俏锋利的轮廓上，打在他再无知觉的爱人名字上。寒冷的水液濡湿他颀长的眼睫，再而由那双海蓝色的眼中夺眶而出。

「让在世者重获解脱」

他也从未从中解脱。

他对一块石碑起誓。

你未得到安宁前，我永不解脱。

 

他什么都不知道。

他不知道新世界有多么远。

他不知道身处电闪雷鸣间不会让自己靠近对方分毫。

他不知道自己面对Sloane说出的是自己的辩白。

他不知道囚笼弃自己而去。

他不知道那人生前，自己活着尚还是August。

更不知道那人死后，他将自己活成了一曲无名的葬歌。

 

End


End file.
